Flower Pot For Mother
by loveofthering
Summary: Pippin wants to make a grand present for his Mother, who does so much to help all those that she loves, only to cause her more work than what she can handle...lots of fun with Pippin..***Complete**..R&R Please
1. Chapter 1 Flower Pot For Mother

A/N: Pippin tries as hard as he can to find the grandest present of his mother, who does so much to help all those that she loves. However, everything he tries ends up in a mess and causes her more work than she has time to do.  
Chapter 1  
  
Flower Pot for Mother  
  
After the long winter months, the Took's were relieved when finally the days began to get longer and the sun warmed the temperature outside. The gray clouds were now replaced with a bright blue sky. The leaves began to sprout on all the trees and everyone began preparing for Spring-cleaning, both indoors and out.  
  
Pippin had trouble sitting at the kitchen table with his sisters trying to complete their morning studies. Pippin wiggled about in his chair and tapped his fingers on the cover of his book. His eyes wandered everywhere except on the pages he should have been reading. His eyes darted towards the window and he knew it was going to be a warm sunny day. The minutes seemed more like hours as his anticipation grew. His mother, Eglantine was helping her daughter memorize a few paragraphs from her history lessons. "Pippin, keep your eyes on your work and turn around in your seat." His mother encouraged him.  
  
Pearl, the eldest sister, marched into the kitchen as she snarled at her brother, "You stay out of my bedroom, you little sneak! Mother, he has done it again. He has taken all my best ribbons and tied knots in them to make long string. Mother could you iron them for me, I promised the Bolgers to watch their two children while they do their spring shopping and I am running late as it is."  
  
Eglantine, took the ribbons and place them on top of a basket of clothing that she has not yet been able to get to in order to finishing her ironing. She took the iron from the fireplace, placing it on the ironing board and began ironing the ribbons.  
  
"So what year did the first Thain come into office, Pimpernel?" She asked while she ironed and trying to keep up with the history lessons. Pimpernel answered her correctly. She shifted her eyes toward Pippin and asked him, "Who was the tenth Took that was the Thain of the Great Smial?" Pippin snapped back towards his book and scanned it quickly trying to find the answer. "Pippin you should of known the answer as this was yesterdays assignment."  
  
"I know the answer, just a minute! It was..um...." Pippin's finger found the paragraph in his book about the Thains, and read, "Isengrim, he was the tenth Thain of the Took line." Pippin proudly said to his mother.  
  
"That is correct Pippin, but you must stop looking out that window and keep your eyes on your lessons. I will be asking you tomorrow of the events you should be reading now." She scolded.  
  
Pevinca howled and screeched as she sat on the floor mouthing her fingers. Pevinca was not quite right in the mind when she was born. She had always been a very odd duck, never growing out of her toddler stage, even though she was 12 years old. Pippin was the youngest at his 10th birthday last month, but he was not the baby of the family. Pevinca was and would always be. Pevinca grabbed her Spring sweater and struggled with it. She managed to get one arm into the sleeve and stuck one of the buttons that was attached to her sweater into her mouth, chewing on it. Pevinca was being taught how to button her spring sweater that her mother made her during the long winter month and practiced with her daily how to button her sweater. However, the lessons were going slow, and she made very marginal gains with this skill. Elgantine finished with a set of ribbons and left them on the ironing board. She approached Pevinca and took the button out of her mouth and prompted her to put her arm into the other sleeve. Pevinca howled again with frustration as she tried to manipulate the sweater.  
  
"Mother, she is never going to learn how to do that. Why do you insist that she must put on her own sweater? Wouldn't it be easier just to do it for her?" asked Pippin.  
  
"No, Pippin it would not be easier, because Pevinca needs to learn to do it by herself. Someday, I know she will be able to." Elgantine said proudly of her daughter.  
  
Elgantine placed the button in Pevinca's one hand and the button hole in the other. She encouraged her to put them together. Elgantine pulled the button through the hole. She gave her daughter a hug and tickled her to make her laugh.  
  
The door open and Paladin walked in carrying a beautiful hand decorated flowerpot for his wife.  
  
"Why Paladin, what have you done?" Eglantine eyes lit up as she saw the flowerpot she had been admiring. She watched the hobbit women, at Hobbiton yesterday, unpacking some of their wares. Every year all the women folk of the Shire would meet in Hobbiton to sell or trade the craft items that they have made during the long winter months. The children made crafts as well and gave them to their mothers as gifts to celebrate the coming of Spring and festival.  
  
When they were setting their wares on the table in preparing for the upcoming events. Eglantine saw this beautiful flowerpot that was hand painted in beautiful floral patterns of pink and red. The dark green leaves only accented the beauty of those flowers all the more. She told Mrs. Brandybuck how much she had loved it. Paladine now carried it in his arms.  
  
"Esmeralda Brandybuck told me that you made such a fuss over this pot, that I had to do some fast talking in order for her to sell this to me before the craft fair opening in the next few days. Anyway, I thought that since, Milo Burrows has asked me to go fishing this afternoon, that this would soften your response. Would this be too wicked of me to offer this as a bribe?" Paladine teased her.  
  
"Why of course not, my dear! I will be glad to accept this in any fashion." She wrapped her arms around Paladin to give him as kiss.  
  
"You should have waited for the picnic during the Spring festival, when all the children bring their mother's a gift. Maybe you could have purchased this for Pippin to give to me. That would have made old Lobelia Bracegirdle raise an eyebrow." Eglantine informed him.  
  
"I think Pippin already has his ideas for that day." Paladin smiled at his son.  
  
Pippin flashed a brighten smile towards his mother. Eglantine raised her eyebrow towards him, wondering what it could possibly be.  
  
"Have you canceled your meeting this afternoon with the Hilda Bracegirdle?" she asked.  
  
"No I haven't, I plum forgotten about it. Would you be a dear and see to her on my behalf?" Paladin looked at his wife with pleading eyes.  
  
"Yes, of course, but honestly Paladin, you are as bad as your children when it comes to a warm spring afternoon." Eglantine looked at him sternly.  
  
Paladine grabbed his fishing pole and headed towards the door.  
  
She took her prized flowerpot and placed it on the table, admiring it. Eglantine mentally began planning what type of flower would compliment this pot.  
  
She returned to her ironing, Pearl came out of her bedroom ready to leave for the Bolgers. "Mother have you seen my shawl, I thought I have put it in my closet, but I can not seem to find it?"  
  
"Let's try to find it together as my iron is in need of heating again."  
  
Eglantine peeked out from the doorway of Pearl's bedroom telling her children, "Pimpernel, finish buttoning your sister sweater and take her out to play. Pippin put all the books away before you go out."  
  
Pippin hearing that the lessons were over with rushed to gather the books from the table and put them away. When he grabbed the stack of books he piled, two slipped from the top and landed directly on his mother's new flowerpot, sending it crashing to the floor in tiny pieces.  
  
"Now what has happened?" Eglantine yelled from the bedroom and rushed into the kitchen. She was shocked to see Pippin on his hands and knees trying to pick-up the tiny pieces of broken clay from her beautiful flowerpot that she loved.  
  
"Pippin, what in heavens name happened to my new flower pot?" she shouted at him.  
  
Pippin stood with his head lowered to the floor. "I'm sorry mother, I did not mean for this to happen. A couple of books slipped as I tried to pick them up and it hit the flowerpot. I am so sorry."  
  
Eglantine, even though she was so disappointed at seeing her beautiful flowerpot now completely destroyed, looked at her son, and said, "Pippin what ever am I to do with you, boy! You need to pay more attention to what you are doing. There is nothing that can be done about the flowerpot, but you will clean up this mess and I expect to see your bedroom just as clean before elevence meal."  
  
"Yes, mother, I promise." Pippin told her.  
  
Eglantine felt awful about her flowerpot, it almost brought a tear to her eye. Maybe at the craft fair she could find another that she would like.  
  
Pevinca came into the kitchen crying, she had fell running after Pimpernel and torn he petticoats. Her knee was bleeding and so was her elbow. She picked her daughter up in her arms and placed her on the table giving her a kiss. She poured some hot water that was boiling in the fireplace into a bowl and added some cool water to make it warm. Getting a fresh clean towel, she soaked it into the warm water. Eglantine cleaned out Pevinca's wound and wrapped a linen bandage around her knee and tied it tightly. "That will fix your hurt knee, but please be careful. I do not want to see you get hurt again." Elgantine, carried her daughter into her bedroom and got another petticoats from her drawer. She took off the torn ones, and her mother helped her put them on. Pimpernel led her sister out to play again.  
  
"This time you watch her a little more closely, Okay Pimpernel?"  
  
Pimernel nodded as she clutched her sister's hand leading her outside.  
  
"I finished cleaning the floor, mother and I will see to my room now." Pippin left the kitchen.  
  
Elgantine looked around the kitchen and everything was a mess and she still had to finish the ironing, mending and fixing elevence for the children. Then somehow fix herself up enough to meet with Hilda Bracegirdle. Only to turn around and prepare the noon luncheon. What a day this was turning out to be?  
  
Pippin felt so badly about breaking his mother's flowerpot and he noticed how much it hurt her in losing it. He looked at the small beaded bracelet he was making her for the Spring festival, but it was not as grand as that flowerpot.  
  
Pippin only had a few coins in his bank, but not near enough to purchase another pot. His mother was the kindness woman that he had ever known. She constantly helped everyone she knew and spent all of her time caring for those that she loved. She deserved a grand present. If he did not have the money to buy one, maybe he could make one for her.  
  
There was plenty of clay down by the riverbank, but it was a good distance away from Tookland. Pippin knew he would get into some trouble missing elevence and maybe noon luncheon also, but it would be worth it, if he could get the clay for the pot. He hurried in cleaning his room and told him mother he was going out to play.  
  
Pippin grabbed an old linen bag and took off in a flash heading for the riverbank. 


	2. Chapter 2 Mud Soaken Pippin

Mud Soaked Pippin  
Chapter 2  
It was a long journey for Pippin to make it to the river and well past noon luncheon. His stomach ached but the thought of giving his mother a flowerpot during the Spring festival was more important then the emptiness of his stomach.  
  
Just as Pippin anticipated, it was turning out to be a very beautiful day. The sky was bright blue with huge fluffy white and gray clouds that almost dwarfed the ground. The trees were started to bud and blew gently in the early afternoon breeze. The birds were singing merrily as they gathered twigs and dried grasses for their nest.  
  
Pippin followed the river's bank looking for the best way to get down to the water edge to begin gathering the clay that he needed. The river's bank rose and fell in many spots, but Pippin could see a small flat landing a few feet away. In the far distance he could see Buckland and he thought perhaps this was the spot Mrs. Brandybuck would gather her clay to make her pots she always sold at the Spring festivals. He longed to see Merry, but he knew if Merry were there, he would not get his work done in making this pot. Merry would have other ideas in how to fill the day.  
  
Pippin waded into the muddy clay on the flat landing. The clay sucked in his feet almost to his ankle and he struggled pulling each foot out as he searched for the right spot to gather his clay. Bending down to his knees, he began digging handfuls of clay and putting it into his linen bag. After four or five handfuls, he squeezed the water from the clay, straining his small hands against the ruff bag. Water oozed from the bag from the pressure of his small hands as he worked the clay. Pippin's trouser and shirt were dripping with red watery clay. He climbed out of the flat landing and headed for an open area where the sun would dry the clay.  
  
Opening his bag and seeing the clay was thick. Pippin began to take small handfuls out and began rubbing the clay between his fingers in making a long rope. He remembered the countless times he had watched Mrs. Brandybuck in making her pot from clay and began imitating her actions. He coiled the ropes of clay until he had the size he wanted. Pippin returned to the water's edge and began to soak his linen bag until it was as wet as it could possibly be. He returned to his clay pot and would ring out enough water to make his hands wet so he could smooth down the edges. His fingers ached as he worked the clay, rubbing the sides of it until it was completely smooth. When he thought he had gotten the pot smooth enough, he looked at his handy work. There was a ruff stop here and there and a small thin area, but all in all it was not too bad. It did not look quite like Mrs. Brandybuck's flowerpot, but it was the best that he could do.  
  
Now it was up to the sun to make the clay hard and stiff. Pippin looked up into sky and saw the clouds were slowly drifting away to an open clear blue sky. This was exactly what he needed to dry his pot.  
  
Pippin suddenly heard approaching voices and jerked his head around to see his father and Milo heading in his direction with their fishing poles in their hands. Pippin's heart beat rapidly in fear of being discovered away from home without permission. He had totally forgotten his father's announcement of going fishing this afternoon with Milo Burrows. It did not seem important at the time for him to pay much attention to it. Pippin got to his feet and made a mad dash to the riverbank to hide. His foot caught the thick mud, while the other slide from under him and Pippin was hurled forward face down in the thick watery clay. He quickly pulled himself from the mud and ducked behind the nearest edge of the riverbank, holding in breath.  
  
Paladine and Milo walked pass a clay pot drying in the sun, and Paladine commented, "Mrs. Brandybuck must be making her flowerpots again, but I must say this is certainly not her one of best." Paladine laughed with Milo as they continued walking down the river's bank to find the best spot for fishing.  
  
Pippin took a deep sigh of relief that he was not discovered. He peeked from his hiding spot to see Paladine and Milo off in a distance beginning to prepare their poles for catching their fish. He could not take the chance of washing himself off in the river in fear of making the slightest noise. He inched his way out from the riverbank and made a mad dash running almost all the way home.  
  
By the time he got near his home, the clay began to stiffen around his legs, hands and arms. Pippin began to pick chunks of clay from his clothing and body. He made a plan of sneaking in through his bedroom window and get Pimpernel to bring him a basin of water to clean himself up with. After all she owned him a favor for doing her chores the other night as Estella Bolger came by to play. She had begged him so nicely.  
  
Pippin choose his footsteps carefully as he tried to round the corner of his home. He took a breath to ease his rapidly beating heart when he saw his bedroom window.  
  
"Peregrin Took!" screamed his mother who was now standing behind him.  
  
Pippin jumped at least 3 inches in the air from being so startled by his mother scream. His heart was in his throat as he cringed like a puppy with his tail between his legs when he turned around to face his mother.  
  
Eglantine was horrified as her eyes widened seeing her son standing before her completely covered in dried mud from head to toe. "So that is were you gotten yourself off too. You were with Merry again playing by the riverbanks. Pippin, you know you are not supposed to go that far away from home without asking for permission. You missed elevence and noon luncheon and now look at you! What in the world were you thinking or not thinking, I should say! You wait until your father gets home!" Eglantine screamed at her son as she grabbed his ear and led him into the house.  
  
Hilda Bracegirdle was sitting in the kitchen and looked disapproving towards the two who stood before her. Eglantine's face turned a scarlet red from being so mad and as well a embarrassed.  
  
"Pippin you go to your room and take those filthy clothes off and I will be there in a few minutes." Eglantine said while trying to compose herself to return to speak to Hilda Bracegirdle.  
  
"I am sorry for that Hilda, that boy finds more things to get into and it is never a dull moment around here. Anyway, I will be happy to help with making pies for the festival. Please give Gertie my sympathy and I hope she is feeling better very soon. Everyone will be greatly disappointed by not having her famous pies for the spring festival. However, I will do my best in making them as equally tasteful."  
  
"I knew I could count on you, Eglantine and I greatly thank you on such a short notice. Poor Gertie was taken so fast by her illness. We just did not know what to do next? Paladine was going to judge the fastest eating pie contest, and not having any pies for this, I thought for sure we would have to cancel. Everyone who entered starved themselves so in hopes of wining this year's prize. Farmer Maggot is giving away one of his finest pigs to the winner. Are you sure you will be able to make twenty pies for this event?" Hilda Bracegirdle asked her.  
  
"Why yes of course, my two girls are wonderful helpers around the kitchen and we will have fun making all those pies together and maybe Esmeralda will help also if I ask her?" Eglantine said.  
  
Hilda gave Eglantine a big hug when she said her good-byes and went on her way. Eglantine took out the big bag of flour and placed it next to the table and suddenly remembered who was waiting for her in his bedroom.  
  
"Pearl get the wash tub and place it by the fireplace, it seems we have an extra bath day for one naughty little boy." Eglantine said to her daughter as she passed her heading towards Pippin's bedroom.  
  
Pearl and Pimpernel pushed and pulled the heavy metal washtub and placed it next to the fireplace. Pearl dipped a small bucket into the huge pot that was constantly boiling with water and began filling the washtub. Pimpernel got a larger bucket and added cool water to make the temperature of the water warm. Pearl got the soap and placed it next to the tub.  
  
Pevinca wandered into the kitchen and seeing the big bag of flour leaning against the kitchen table, opened it and began sprinkling flour all over the floor and herself. She laughed with delight while she played in the flour.  
  
The door of Pippin's bedroom open and the feeling of doom pounded in his heart. He was wrapped in a large towel sitting on his bed waiting for his mother to come in.  
  
"Pippin the bath water is almost ready. You take those filthy clothes and place them by the tub. I will wash them for you when you have finished. I can not leave you home during the spring festival, but after completing a list of extra chores. I believe you will think twice before you go wandering off with out permission again. I think your father will have a few more words for you when he gets home later this afternoon. " Eglantine knew who was going to be gathering all the fresh berries for her pies and rolling all the pie dough.  
  
Pippin gathered his clothes in his arms and leaving a big pile of dust covered clay all over his bedroom floor. He opened his bedroom door and headed towards the washtub.  
  
Eglantine began sweeping the pile of dried clay from his bedroom floor and headed into the kitchen to wash Pippin's hair. She screeched in shock seeing Pevinca covered in flour from head to toe and all she could see is two tiny brown eyes in a big pile of flour on her once cleaned floors. She dusted her daughter off and knew who was going next into the tub. Eglantine handed her daughter to Pearl and told her to take her clothes off while she swept the flour from the floor. The bag of flour was now less than half full and she would need to purchase more.  
  
Pippin finished washing himself and hurried to wrap the towel around himself and he ran back into his bedroom, leaving water prints that now mixed with the clay dust and flour spattered all over the floor. Eglantine turned around in shock seeing the horrifying scene of her floor covered in a filthy muddy paste. A wisp of hair fell to her brow and beads of sweat began to fall from her forehead as she struggle to finish sweeping the floor. She grabbed a bucket and filled it with some of the bath water. Finding a scrub brush, she handed it to Pippin as he came out of his bedroom.  
  
Pearl was trying to hold on the towel that was wrapped around Pevinca as she giggled and wiggles trying to get free and run naked through out the house. Elgantine picked her daughter up and placed her in the tub. Pevinca screamed and cried as her mother tried to wash her hair. In her struggles to keep Pevinca in the wash tub, Pevinca slapped the water with her small hands sending water splashing everywhere, especially on her mother. Pearl dumped a bucket of water on top of Pevinca's head as her mother held to up to a standing position and quickly wrapped a towel around her. Eglantine's back ached with all the effort in trying to bath her 12 year old daughter and lifting her from the tub. She took her daughter into her bedroom to dress her and brush her hair.  
  
"My gosh Pippin, look what you have caused our poor mother with all your mischief!" Pearl screamed at her brother.  
  
Pippin hung his head in shame from Pearls sharp tongue. He worked all the harder to clean the floor until not a trace of dust or dirt could be found. It wasn't long before the floor looked as nice as it could possibly be.  
  
Eglantine finished with Pevinca and turned to wash out the filthy clothes in the tub. Pippin was happy to grab the pins and place them on the clothesline.  
  
Eglantine cleaned the wash tub and put it away. She cleaned herself up and told Pippin to take care of Pevinca, while her and her daughters went to the miller's to purchase some more flour. She told Pippin to start picking bags full of berries with Pevinca.  
  
Pippin thought how in the world he was ever going to get his flowerpot home. 


	3. Chapter 3 The Pink and Red Flowers that ...

Chapter 3  
  
The Red and Pink Flowers that She Loved  
  
As soon as his mother and sisters were out of sight, Pippin ran to the kitchen to find something to eat. There were some dried flat bread and a wedge of cheese. He cut up a hefty portion from them and found an apple that he shared with Pevinca. They both sat at the table to eat.  
  
Paladine came in seeing his son at the table with Pevinca, sat down next to them and helped himself to the cheese and flat bread. He told Pippin about the wonderful day he had spent with Milo and how much fish they have caught. Pippin commented, "Clay Ridge Flat is the best place for catching fish, especially in the beginning of spring."  
  
"Well how did you know that we were fishing there, I do not think that I mentioned that was the spot where I caught these fish." Paladine looked questionable at his son.  
  
Pippin gulped in thinking he had just gotten himself in more trouble. He looked at Paladine as his shoulders sunk in despair. "I guess I saw you there when I went there to play over the noon luncheon." Pippin closed his eyes in dread think what his father was going to say to him.  
  
"Pippin did you have your mother's permission to go to the river?" Paladine asked him.  
  
"Well, not really, I guess I forgot to ask." Pippin said shyly while looking up to his father with the saddest pout he could muster.  
  
"Did your mother find out that you were there?"  
  
"Yes, and she gave me a long list of chores I have to get done." Pippin said, "as soon as I get done eating I have to collect the berries for Mother's pies she has to bake for the spring festival."  
  
"So old Hilda talked her into making those pies, did she?" Paladine asked.  
  
"Yes, mother, Pearl and Pimpernel went to the Miller's to get more flour to back those pies." Pippin told him.  
  
"Well then, I better go see to helping them bring the flour home and Pippin, I sure hope that you have learned your lesson about leaving the Smial without telling anyone." Paladine tried to look stern at his son all the while wanting to smile somewhat in thinking how his wife was going to make Pippin work his fingers off in teaching him that lesson.  
  
"Yes sir, father, I will not make that mistake again I promise." Pippin was happy that his father was not going to lecture him endlessly.  
  
Paladine put the fish in the bucket of cool water and left to find his wife.  
  
Pippin grabbed Pevinca's hand and led her out to the blueberry bushes to pick some berries. For a short time Pevinca's pulled the berries from the bushes and put them into her bag. Pippin would have to remind her many times not to eat the berries as she picked them. "They must go into the bag", he would tell her. After a short time, Pevinca walked away from Pippin and sat down on the ground to play with her fingers. Pippin smiled at his sister as he watched her and continued picking the blueberries as fast as he could.  
  
She sat with her legs sprawled out and the bag in the center. Her little hands would dig into the bag to find berries to eat. She wiped her hands that were covered in berry juice all over her hair and face.  
  
"Pippin, where are you?" Merry called out as he stood in front of the Great Smial.  
  
Pippin could hear Merry's voice calling to him and he shouted for him to join him.  
  
Merry laughed in seeing Pevinca covered from head to toe with juice from the berries.  
  
"Pevinca, now look what you have done." Pippin scolded her.  
  
"Merry what are you doing here?" Pippin asked.  
  
"I saw your mother and sister's at in Hobbition buy supplies and she asked my mother to come over to help her with the pie baking. So I thought maybe you and I could find something to do while the women bake." Merry told him.  
  
"Merry I would love to, but I got myself is a bit of trouble this afternoon and now I have to take care of Pevinca. Plus get the all chores done around the house." Pippin told him and continued. "Merry I was wondering if you could do me a small favor. I made my mother a flowerpot for spring festival from the clay by Buckland and I left it in the sun to dry. It means everything to me to surprise my mother. Could you fetch it for me, so I can paint it." Pippin asked.  
  
"Yes, Pippin I would be glad to help you any way that I can, but you know it takes more than drying in the sun to make a pot. It needs to be heating in the fire to cure it. I would be happy to do that for you." Merry told him.  
  
They said their good-byes as Merry got back on his pony and rode out back to Buckland.  
  
Pippin got Pevinca back into the house and cleaned her up before his family returned.  
  
~*~  
  
Merry found the pot that Pippin had made and almost laughed out loud by the looks of it. Pippin thinned it out too much, both the sides fell into each other and the clay cracked as it dried in the sun. Merry felt bad for Pippin and all the hard work he put into making this for his mother. So he went back to Buckland and took one of the pots he had already cured when he helped his mother in making them. Merry's pots were not as fine as his mothers, but good enough for Pippin. He may even fool him in thinking this one was his pot that he made.  
  
Merry got back on his pony and headed back to Tookland.  
  
~*~  
  
Pippin's eyes widen when Merry got off his pony and presented him with the flowerpot.  
  
"Why Merry, it looks a lot better than it did when it was wet." Pippin held it up proudly as he looked it over. Merry just smiled back a Pippin.  
  
"All I need to do now is paint it, but that would mean taking Pearl's paint set. There is no way she would ever let me barrow it. Since she is so busy in the kitchen with all the women folk, I can have it back in her bedroom before she would even miss it." He gave Merry a hug for helping him with the flowerpot.  
  
Pearl loved her paint set she just got from her birthday months ago. Paladine had to go all the way to Bree to purchase them for her. Pearl was an accomplished artist and her paintings hung proudly in the halls of the Great Smail. Friends and family would also pose for her so she could paint their picture as well.  
  
Pippin hid the flowerpot behind a rose bush so no one would spot it.  
  
Pempernel came out to tell everyone it was suppertime. Everyone gathered around the Took table for their evening meal.  
  
With Esmeralda's help in the kitchen, they had prepared all the pies. The only thing left to do was to bake them. After the evening meal while the adults sat in the kitchen visiting, Pippin and Merry went outside with Pippin's sisters. Pevinca pulled at her sweater and loosen a button. She stuck one into her mouth and chewed it. Merry took the button from her mouth, patted her tenderly on the top of her head. He re-buttoned her sweater. Merry found a flower in the garden and placed that in her hand. Pevinca giggled in glee at her gift from Merry. She twirled that in her fingers as she watched it.  
  
Esmeralda came outside with the Tooks and said their good-byes. They thanked her for all of her help. Eglantine gave her the first pie that they baked to take home with her. There was still a stack of pies to be baked and she turned going back into the kitchen.  
  
"I'll be seeing you at the Spring festival tomorrow, you are going aren't you?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Why I would not miss it." Merry told him. He tied his pony to the carriage and drove his mother home.  
  
Pippin sneaked back into the house and opened Pearl's bedroom door. He quickly found her paint set and tipped toed into his bedroom and placed the paint under his bed. He ran outside with his coat in his arms and headed towards the gardens to get the flowerpot. Draping his coat over the flowerpot and picking it up, he headed for his bedroom.  
  
Eglantine, Pearl and Pimpernel were busy loading pies into the oven and taking the finished one out to cool. The kitchen smelt wonderful with all fresh pies they were making. Pevinca pulled all the pots and pans out from the cupboards. Paladine sat in his comfortable chair with his pipe between his teeth as he turned another page from a book that he was reading.  
  
Pippin closed his bedroom door and with a sigh of relief that he made it to his bedroom without being discovered, leaned against his door for a moment. Suddenly his mother knocked on his bedroom door that he leaned against and Pippin jumped being so startled. The flowerpot slipped through his fingertips, but he caught it again in mid air. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he tucked the flowerpot under his bed and answered his door.  
  
"Pippin will you play with Pevinca in your room, we need sometime to finish those pies." Eglantine asked.  
  
"Yes, Mother, I will be happy to play with her." Pippin took her hand and led her into his room.  
  
Eglantine put her finger to her brow, thinking that was somewhat odd. Pippin has always protested every time someone wanted to enter his bedroom. She was prepared to use her motherly influence to convince Pippin to watch Pevinca. She thought to herself, 'maybe I needed to check up on him to see what he was up.'  
  
Pippin was glad that Pevinca could not speak, so he knew his secret would be safe. He looked at his sister with her crispy white apron and flowing green skirt of her dress that was just below her knees. His mother always kept her appearance as neatly as possible and he thought how wonderful she is from his other sisters. She lived in a world all to herself and she loved the movement from her own hands and finger. She would spend hours gazing at them. She delighted in every movement of them. Her vocalizations were always happy and somewhat musical rhythms. Such little things pleased her and she would never have to worry about worldly things, having the best dress to wear or who she would marry? Someone would always be watching over her all of her life. He loved Pevinca most of all. There were times he wished he could escape to her world. The presence of her life made those around her feel well grounded and made you realize that true happiness came from within and not from things around you.  
  
Pippin took out the flowerpot and began painting it. He made the beautiful flowers of pink and red that his mother loved. The only thing left to do was to paint the dark green leaves at the bottom. When Pippin finished the last leaf, he heard his father's foot steps as he walked towards Pippin's bedroom door. He rushed and placed the flowerpot under his bed. Pippin stood when he heard his father lightly knocking on his door. Pippin opened the door and walked out into the hallway, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Pippin, I was just checking to see how Pevinca was doing." His father looking suspiciously at his son.  
  
A crash was heard coming from Pippin's bedroom. Paladine and Pippin rushed in to see what had happen. Pevinca toppled the paint the he was using as she painted handprints all over Pippin's bedroom wall. Pevinca had paint dripping all over her crisp white apron and her hands were full of dark green paint.  
  
Paladine's loud voiced could be heard throughout the house as he yelled at Pippin in his bedroom, which sent everyone rushing to see what has happened. 


	4. Chapter 4 With a Toss of a Ring

Chapter 4  
  
With a Toss of a Ring  
  
"Pipinn! What is wrong with you? You know better than this! Look what you have done to Pevinca!" Paladine yelled in a very loud booming voice.  
  
"What has happened Paladine?" Eglantine asked as she entered Pippin's bedroom.  
  
"My paints! How could you Pippin? You know not to touch my paints and now they are ruined!" Pearl began crying as she saw all of paints spilled on the floor and she ran out of Pippin's bedroom and into her room.  
  
Pevinca burst out crying and Eglantine picked her up in her arms, rushing her out of Pippin's bedroom. She headed into the kitchen to clean her up.  
  
Pimpernel looked at her brother and shook her head and she walked out of Pippin's bedroom.  
  
Paladine stood in front of Pippin with his arms crossed and his face as red as an apple. His glare bore holes directly through Pippin. "What do you have to say for yourself?" Paladine asked.  
  
"I did not know this was going to happen, I did not mean for this to happen." Pipinn stammered. "I needed just a small amount of paint, I was going to put it away just as soon as I was finished with them. I am sorry father, really I am." Pippin looked down towards his feet.  
  
"Evidentially you have too much time on your hands. I think a day of manly work will quench your thirst for trouble. You have to go to the festival tomorrow, if I could find someone to stay here at home with you, I would never allow you to attend, but this is a family affair for all hobbits, I see no way around it. However, just as soon as the festival is over with, you will begin your duties of cutting logs and make firewood for the stoves and then the stables need to be cleaned out. You are not to leave your room until someone tells you to. I want you to think about what he have done and see the errors of you ways. You will also repay Pearl for her lost paints, all your allowance will go to her until she is paid back in full. You will apologize to her. You will never and I mean never take things that do not belong to you. I think we understand each other, isn't that right!" Paladine lectured his son.  
  
"Yes father, I understand, I will do better!" Pippin said sadly.  
  
Paladine turned and shut the door to his son's bedroom. Paladine's shook his head as he worried about his son. He could not imagine why Pippin all of sudden was acting up so badly. He planned on having a long talk with his son after the festival.  
  
Pipinn lay on his bed in frustration. He pulled the flowerpot from underneath his bed and looked at it. This gift was the hardest thing that he had ever done, even though making it caused so many problems for him, he knew seeing his mother having a gift that she really wanted would be well worth all it took to getting it done. Maybe they would understand someday.  
  
He closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning the Smial was in a buzz as everyone rushed about in getting ready for the day of the spring festival. Eglantine was the last one to sleep last night and the first one to raise with the morning sun. She was exhausted as she baked the pies and washed all the pans until well into the evening hours. Her back ached and strained from yesterday's activities of cleaning and cooking. Paladine loaded the pies into trucks to be taken to the festival. He placed Eglantine's shawl over her shoulder, lifting her chin and placed a kiss on her lips. "You are one fine women, Mrs. Took!" Paladine said and gave his wife a hug.  
  
Pippin Knocked on Pearls bedroom door and she glared at him in her anger. Pippin cleaned her paints and put want was left neatly into her paint box. "I am so sorry Pearl that I took these without your permission. I promise I will never do that again. I will see to it that I have replaced all those that have been spilt." Pippin looked towards the floor. Pearl took the paints out of his hands and slammed the door in this face. Pippin flinched closed directly in front of his nose. He returned to his bedroom.  
  
Pippin wrapped his flowerpot in a floral cloth and tied a string to hold the ends tight. He climbed into the carriage placing the gift at his feet. He sat quietly in the carriage. Pearl glared at him, and turned away to look out her window. Pevinca was more than happy to sit next to Pippin and rocked back and forth in her seat. She even made Pippin smile at her loud vocalization she would make.  
  
It was a very warm day and the sun brightly shown against a clear blue sky. The gentle breeze was welcomed to all the hobbits who gathered at the party tree to begin the activities of the spring festival. There were many tables set up packed full of bakery goods and craft items. There were booths of activities and prizes to be won. The pie eating contest was going to be the biggest event at the spring festival. Everyone was betting that Fatty Bolger would walk away with the prize pig.  
  
When the carriage had stopped in Hobbiton and Paladine open the door to help his family out. Eglantine placed her arm around Pippin and gave him a warm hug and kissed the top of his head. "It is going to be a beautiful day for the festival and I hope you are hungry enough to win Farmer Maggot's best pig this year!" Eglantine smiled at her son.  
  
"I sure am going to give it my best, but going against Fatty Bolger is going to be a challenge." Pippin teased.  
  
"Pippin, I love you, I know how hard you try. This may be the year you will beat him." Eglantine told her son warmly.  
  
Pippin looked up into his mother's eyes and told her, "I love you too, Mother."  
  
"Off with you now! I am sure you got some friends who will be looking forward to seeing you." Eglantine told him.  
  
Pippin placed his gift next to his sister's at their picnic area, where Paladine was setting up the chairs around his table. Couple of the hobbit men came over to help unload the trunks of pies. Everyone marveled at how wonderful they looked. It was going to be a full day of fun for all the hobbits.  
  
Esmeralda and Saradoc had the picnic area next to the Tooks. Elgantine waved at Esmeralda, as she joined her on her blanket with Pevinca on her lap. Paladine greeted Saradoc and shook his hand.  
  
Pearl and her sister walked up and down the row of booths and greeted the other girls they meet there. Pearl noticed at the ring toss booth, that the big prize was a paint set that was bigger than her old one. Pearl counted her coins to see if she had enough to try and win it.  
  
Pearl threw the first ring and missed. She tried again and again, but failed each time. Pearl almost cried with the failed efforts and the lost of her coins. Hamson Gamgee walked by and noticed Pearl was fretful as she looked longingly at the paint set she wanted so badly.  
  
"Could I assist you in some way, my dear? Hamson greeted her with a warm smile. Hamson was Sam's older brother. He was a bit taller than Sam and had curly, dark blonde hair. He had broad shoulders and which tapered down to a thin waist. Hamson was fair to look upon with his light brown eyes. He had an eye for Pearl.  
  
"Oh Hamson, I have tried so hard to win that beautiful paint set, but I am afraid I am just not strong enough to toss those heavy rings." She batted her eyes endearingly towards Hamson, which melted his heart. He was ten years older than Pearl, but he had kept his eye on her all the years growing up in the Shire. He would continue to wait until she reached the coming of age to ask her what was in his heart. Pearl was a beautiful hobbit with long curly brown hair that she kept tied up neatly. Her soft brown eyes gave a false pretense to her stubborn nature that was so much a part of the Took heritage and she could be quick tempered if the mood suited her. Hamson could only see the wonderful side of Pearl, which filled his heart whenever she was near. Hamson put his coins on the table and began tossing rings to win for his lady fair. Tossing rope was something that he considered himself an expert, being in the rope business with his uncle.  
  
Pimpernel joined a group of girls and giggled at the boys they thought were the cutest.  
  
Pippin walked pass the booths loaded with all typed of activities and food items to eat. There were craft items everywhere and hobbits were lined up looking and purchasing items they found interesting. He must be some where in the crowd. His eyes darted from side to side as he walked rapidly through the crowd. Pippin wished he were taller so he could see over the heads of all the hobbits. Pippin began to turn the make shift corner of the booths and headed toward the bakery booths with hobbit women selling their best breads and cakes. With a whoosh, Pippin was knocked down to the ground. He sat there for a moment to catch his breath and looked up to see what had hit him. There sat Merry all sprawled out on his backside supporting and large loaf of fresh bread. Shaking his head, Merry smiled seeing Pippin next to him sitting on the ground. "Pippin, just who I was looking for!" Merry said.  
  
Suddenly there was a large, wide hobbit women standing above them with her arms crossed looking angrily at Merry. Merry tossed the large loaf of bread and it landed neatly into Pippins hands. Pippin looked up to see the red faced angry, old hobbit women glaring at him, he tossed the loaf of bread back at Merry who caught it in his arms. She snarled at Merry. Merry tossed it back to Pippin, who immediately tossed it back to Merry. "Pippin will you just pay the nice lady for her bread?" Merry smiled up at his cousin.  
  
Pippin looked shocked at Merry, but not wanting to get into more trouble than he was already in, stood up and placed his hands into his pocket and pulled the last of his coins to purchase the bread for Merry.  
  
The hobbit women took the coins and checked to make sure they were real, placed them into her pocket and walked away in a huff.  
  
Pippin helped Merry to his feet. "You're a good friend and cousin, Pip!" Merry patted his back as he stood in front of him.  
  
"You could have gotten me into more trouble than I already am, cousin. If I did not have the coins in my pocket." Pippin told him.  
  
"Don't be worrying your head off there, Pip. I'll be paying you back for the missing coins, you can always trust me." Merry told him as he tore the loaf of bread in half handing one to Pippin. Pippin shook his head towards his wayward cousin and began laughing at all the antics his cousin always found himself in. Merry could have easily paid for the items he snatched, but it was more of a prank to see how much he could get away with. It was all that Brandybuck and Took blood coursing through his veins. What Merry loved the most, was living life on the edge. Pippin understood this about Merry and admired him more so for it. Merry kept life at the Shire fun and exciting.  
  
Merry and Pippin walked down the line of booths trying to decide which one they're going to test their skills on. Pippin looked up in shock, seeing Pearl wrapping her arms around Hamson and placing a kiss on is lips in front of everyone. She was squealing like a child in a candy store, jumping up and down in her excitement.  
  
Pippin and Merry joined the crowd of hobbits as they all gathered around Pearl and Hamson. Hamson did not miss one ring as he tossed a perfect score hitting his mark to win the large paint set for Pearl. Everyone applauded Hamson's skill.  
  
Even though Hamson was seventeen years older than Merry, Merry decided to challenge him to another tossing of the rings. Merry was not about to let a Gamgee beat a Brandybuck. The hobbits placed their bets all favoring Hamson. Pippin was keeping count of the betting. Pippin smiled saying to himself, 'Here we go again!' 


	5. Chapter 5 All in Favor

Chapter 5  
All in Favor  
  
Merry had an uncanny sense when it came to hitting his target with about anything he was aiming at. Shooting marbles as a child, he would always walk away with more marbles then he started out with. Even at the horseshoe pits, the older hobbits knew better not to up their betting too much in fear of being parted with all of their coins. If Merry ever was in need of a fast coin to put in his pocket, he could count on the horseshoe pit.  
  
However, Merry had never tossed the rings before and Hamson was the leading expert of rope. That hobbit could lasso any moving target and rarely miss his mark. Everyone wanted to see a Brandybuck getting wiped by a Gamgee.  
  
Merry was first up, since Hamson already shown his talent with the rope rings. They were each given five rings a piece. "Best out of five wins." Merry smiled as he took his first ring. He aimed and tossed his ring and it spun round the lip of a bottle of wine, only to slip from its mark falling off to the side of the bottle. The crowd awed at the missed target and a smile cut across their lips. "Hamson will be a tak'n the coins 'is day, I'll wager." Old man Bolger said.  
  
Hamson was up next and with a flick of his wrist, hit his target dead center of the bottles. The crowd cheered for their favorite. Hamson turned and gave Merry a knowing smile, "Now that's how 'is done, my laddy!"  
  
Merry just brushed pass him, taking his ring and prepared to give it a toss. All eyes were on Merry to see if he would make his second toss. Merry flicked his wrist and the ring flew threw the air and landed dead center on the neck of a wine bottle, making its mark. Merry turned to Hamson, "You mean just like that, old fellow?" Merry taunted him.  
  
Hamson approached the table taking his second ring and tossed it hitting the far end of the stack of wine bottles, making his mark. The crowd of hobbits looked at each other thinking this was going to be the easiest bet they have every made.  
  
"Oh, that was a close one." Merry walked up taking his third turn and he too hit his target, but he was still down by one.  
  
Hamson took his time and looked over the position of the bottles. His eyes aiming the distance he would toss his ring. With a fast flick, his ring sailed hitting the neck of a wine bottle and bounced off, landing on the next bottle making his target. The crowd almost wiped the sweat off their brow as they thought he had missed his shot. Merry feeling the pressure as he held his fourth ring in his hand. 'Come on Merry you cannot miss,' he said to himself. He flicked his wrist and watched in anticipation as his ring landed directly on the neck of a wine bottle. Merry gave a sigh of relief, but not letting Hamson know he was worried about it in the slightest bit. "Well what do you think of that one Hammy, another ringer." Merry teased him.  
  
Hamson gave Merry a cocky smile taking his fourth ring and thinking this was too easy. He tossed his ring and watched it hit a wine bottle only to spin around the tip of the wine bottle, then falling off. He had missed his shot. The crowd awed again and moved in closer. They fell completely silent when Merry walked up to take his ring. Merry eyed the bottle closely and the distance he would toss his ring. Taking his time and with nerves of steel he tossed his fifth ring, knowing if he made it, they would be tied. Merry's aim was perfect nailing the center wine bottle. "Just as easy as that!" Merry smiled at him.  
  
The crowd grew silent and tense as they watched Hamson picking up his last ring. Their anticipation grew with each second that ticked away.  
  
Hamson's hand shook a bit as he began to feel the pressure. He could only hope that he would tie Merry. He took his time, eyeing his target and aiming for it with eyes of steel. He flicked his wrist letting go of the ring. It flew through the air and smacked directly into the wine bottle, bounced off skidding across the very tips of the row of wine bottles and sliding off onto the floor.  
  
The crowd screamed in disappointment, knowing they had lost their coins again to the wayward Brandybuck lad. Hamson cringed to turn around and face Merry and seeing that smug look in his eyes being victorious over him. He would not likely live this one down.  
  
Pippin screamed and grabbed Merry almost picking him up from the ground. "Ya did it again, Merry!" Pippin said as he admired his cousin all the more.  
  
Merry walked over to Hamson and shook his hand, "Better luck next time, laddy!" Merry commented to him.  
  
Pearl placed her hand in the crook of Hamson's arm, stuck her tongue out at Merry and said, "What of it Merry? My dear Hamson's does not have to prove nothing to the likes of you. He is still my hero." Pearl raised her nose in the air with her new paint set securely under her other arm and strutted off with her hobbit man. The crowd all went their own way.  
  
Pippin patted Merry shoulder as he returned to his side. "So now that we got all these coins in our pocket, What shall with do next?" Pippin paused a moment and continued, "And by the way, I'll be taking my coins back for the bread." He smiled laughingly at his cousin.  
  
Merry messed up Pippin's hair with a knowingly smile on his face. "I have to get a candy stick for a fair little lady that I have an eye for." He walked over to the candy booth, making his way pass all the hobbit children that were gathered around this booth.  
  
"Who is it, Merry, tell me? Which gal has caught your eye?" Pippin questioned him wanting to know immediately who this hobbit girl was.  
  
Merry threw a couple of coins to the women who tended the candy booth, turned and told Pippin, "Why just follow me and I'll show you."  
  
Merry suddenly spied the old bread women, who was now eyeballing Merry very suspiciously. He walked over to her to and tossed her a enough coins from his pocket that would of paid for three loaves of bread. Merry told her, "That was the best bread that I have eaten. These coins are for you." Merry said with a twinkle in his eye and a sly bit of smile on his lips.  
  
"Why, Meridoc Brandybuck, you're a rascal and that's for sure, but a good one if ya know my meaning." The old women laughed as she put the coins in her pocket.  
  
Merry turned around when he heard a loud voice jabbering away making no sense out of the words that he heard. Pevinca and Elgantine were walking down the row of booths heading in their direction. Merry walked over to Pevinca and bent down to one knee and presented her with a candy stick. "Here's the candy stick I was promising you, my sweet young lady." Merry gave her a wink. Pevinca giggled with glee and touched Merry's face with her small hand and quickly stuck the candy stick in her mouth.  
  
Pippin rolled his eyes, "I should of known it was not some gal you fancied, but rather Pevinca. Anyway Merry, that was sure nice of you to do that for her."  
  
Eglantine also thanked Merry for his gift for her daughter. She turned to Pippin and said, "Now remember Pippin, you are not to be eating anything. You have to save yourself for the pie eating contest, it will be coming up right after noon luncheon."  
  
"I have only ate a bit of a chunk of bread with Merry." Pippin told her.  
  
"Merry are you joining the eating contest?" Eglantine asked.  
  
"No, that is one thing I am not good at, Mrs. Took. I will leave that to Pippin here, I know he will win it for us." Merry smiled as he told Eglantine.  
  
"We'll be seeing you there then, I will be pulling for you, Peregrin." His mother pinched his cheek sweetly.  
"It is time then for glass of ale." Merry put his arm roughly around Pippin's neck.  
  
"Yuk, how can you drink that stuff, Merry?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Don't worry Pip, in a few years you'll be loving it, just like me." Merry smiled warmly at his cousin.  
  
~*~  
Pippin could see the Took's and The Brandybuck's lining up to get their noon luncheon. He stomach suddenly began to rumble. He did not know if he could hold out any longer for the pie-eating contest.  
Pippin almost stole Merry's bacon from his plate as he was washing down the tomato he just ate with a swallow of ale. Merry caught Pippin motioning his hands towards his plate. He quickly moved it away. "Now Pippin, you can wait just a few more minutes, it will not be long until your stomach will be bursting from all the pies you will be eating." Merry laughed seeing his cousin so uncomfortable. "Besides, look at Fatty Bolger over there. He is saving himself from eating any luncheon. Your not going to allow a Bolger beating a Took, are ya, Pip?"  
  
Pippin nodded his head, but he was still hungry.  
He did not have to wait too much long, when Paladin was called over to the pie eating booth and they began setting up the tables and placing stacks of pie for the contestants. Only four brave hobbits entered this year contest. Fatty Bolger has won this event every single year and taken home the top prize during the festival. All sorts of bets were placed, but mostly all favored Fatty. When he put his mind to it, that hobbit could eat.  
  
Carl Cotton, better known as Nibs, was the first to sit in the middle section of the long table. Joining him was Doderic Bracegirdle. Pippin and Fatty Bolger sat at each end of the table. Fatty Bolger was the oldest contestant and Pippin was the youngest. Last year contest, Fatty Bolger won after completely eating the fifth pie. Merry, knowing Pippin's stubbornness, made the only bet waged towards him.  
Paladin gave the "Go" and the contestants started shoving and swallowing as much pie that would fit into their mouths. The hobbit hollered and hooted watching the contestants coming up for air, only to have their face caked in blueberry pie filling and running down their cheeks. Fatty Bolger was the first to finish the first pie and to head for his second. Merry screamed at Pippin at the top of his voice for him to swallow faster.  
  
Pippin sucked and slurped the remaining first pie and finished it within seconds from Fatty Bolger. Taking his second pie and this time holding it up to his face with one hand and with the other, began shoving it in his mouth as fast as he could go. The only thing you could see over Pippin's pie pan, was his head bobbing up and down from each bit and swallowing of his second pie. Pippin finished his second and was now in the lead over Fatty. The crowd all screamed for Fatty to hurry. This time Pippin pulled the entire third pie from it's pan and carefully cupped his hands round it. He took giant bites as the filling ran down in between his fingers and down his arm, falling into the cuffs of his sleeves.  
  
Doderic Bracegirdle, pulled himself from the table, holding his stomach and claiming defeat, he could not take another bite. Fatty placed his second pie pan down and picked-up his third. With two rapidly speeding hands shoved more pie into his mouth than was hobbitly possible, closing in on Pippin's gain.  
  
Carl Cotton pulled away from the table as his finished his second pie and could not take another bite. He too was defeated. Only Pippin and Fatty were battling it out, neck to neck.  
  
Pippin picked up his fourth pie and his eyes almost popped out from his head being so full. He looked towards the side to see how Fatty was doing. Fatty kept his rapid pace of shoving pie into his mouth. "Come on Pippin you can do it!" Merry screamed, "Faster now, faster!"  
  
Pippin, now copying Fatty's fast moving hands, began shoveling the pie into his mouth. They both reached for their fifth pie at the same time. Pippin paused for just a moment, letting out the loudest burp that was ever heard in all of the shire and some of the on looker who stood too close to the table now backed up some, just in case.  
  
Fatty Bolger looked very uncomfortable as his hands now moved a bit slower and the swallowing of the pie was getting harder to put down. The crowds began screaming at the top of their voices for Fatty to hurray. Pippin smiled knowing he now had enough room to add the fifth pie down, gulped and swallowed beating Fatty Bolger by a good three mouthfuls.  
  
Pippin stood from the table victorious over Fatty Bolger. His stomach now bulging and hard as a rock. Pippin was almost the color of purple, except for a small patch on this forehead and on top of his hair. Blueberries covered his entire face, neck and chest. His hands and arms, up to his elbows dripped with pie filling. It was caked thick to the sides of his hair. Even his lap to his knees had pie filling on them. The crowd of hobbits roared with laughter seeing the two standing there covered with pie.  
  
Merry ran up to Pippin wanting to hug his cousin for finally beating Fatty Bolger, but Pippin held his hands up to keep Merry from touching him. Merry was more than happy to comply with his wishes.  
  
"I am never going to eat ever again!" Pippin told Merry as he held his stomach groaning.  
  
Merry laughed patting Pippin on his back as Pippin let out another large burp. 


	6. Chapter 6 Remember How Much I Love You

Chapter 6  
  
Remember How Much I Love You  
  
Farmer Maggot took the rope that was tied around his prize pig and with a jerk for the rope, the squealing pig trotted at his heels. Farmer Maggot approached Pippin and the group of hobbits standing next to the table where they just finished the pie-eating contest. He presented Pippin with his finest pig. "That was some fine eating, my boy. You won her fare and square. Take good care of her for me. She's a fine one, that is for sure." Pippin stuck out his hand to shake Farmer Maggot's hand, but he glared at Pippin's hand full of blueberry pie filling. Pippin face blushed some and he shrugged his shoulders with a sly smile. He tried to wipe his hands off on his shirt, but Farmer Maggot raised his hands and shook his head as he turned and walked away laughing.  
  
Merry approached old man Bolger who collected all the coins for the betting. He reluctantly handed them over to him. Merry began filling his pocket full of the coins. The hobbits groaned giving them up, but a bet was a bet and he won fair and square. "That Meridoc must have been born under a lucky star." They all said as they walked away.  
  
Pippin kneeled to pet his new pig, in which the pig, smelling the sweet blueberry pie filling all over Pippin, knocked him down and began licking his face and hair. He was laughing so hard he could hardly move from under her. Not to mention the weight of the pig as it sat on his chest. Pippin screamed, "Help!" in between licks, grunts and giggles.  
  
Eglantine pulled on the rope and Paladin pulled Pippin's arms and Pimpernel grabbed some pie off the table. She placed it on the ground to coax the pig over to it. When the pig saw the pie that Pimpernel sat down on the ground, the pig took off in a flash to get it. This sent Eglantine and Paladin onto their butts and Pippin falling on top of Paladin. His fine pressed black coat and pants was now stained in blueberry pie filling. Pimernel quickly tied the pig to the heavy wooden table and place a bowl full of water next to the blueberry pie that the pig ate. Pimpernel scratched the pig's ear as she thought of a name for her. Penelope came to her mind. Penelope the pig sounded wonderful to her.  
  
"Well it looks like we all need a bit of cleaning." Eglantine giggled as she pointed to the tents where the hobbit women were preparing tubs for the contestants to bathe. Eglantine took out her bag and pulled some clothing out in search of Pippin's extra clothes. Pevinca's sweater was on top and she placed that on their blanket at the picnic area, were they sat. She unfolded Pippin's shirt and pants and gave them to Merry to bring to Pippin. Eglantine insisted that Paladin take off his coat so she could brush it clean.  
  
Merry walked down to the tents were the hobbit's were bathing after the contest. Merry called out to see which tent Pippin was in. When he yelled out, Merry opened the tent and walked in. Seeing Pippin dunking his head into the water to wash the soap out of his hair, Merry began laughing at the funny sight of Pippin sitting into a tub just big enough for him to fit in. Two bony knees stuck high out of the water. Merry shook his head thinking how Fatty Bolger would ever fit into his tub. He wished he could peek to see how he was fairing. There were two buckets of water left over from the hobbit woman when she filled the tubs. One was a warm bucket of water and the other a cold bucket of water. She placed a thick towel next to the tub and big bar of soap.  
  
"Hey Pip, let me help you with that." Merry picked up one of the buckets and dumped it over Pippins head. Pippin screamed in shock as the ice cold water chilled his head and sent shivers down his spine. Merry ducked out of the way with lighting speed, as Pippin sent a splash of water as he tried to soak Merry, trying to get back at him. Merry laughed all the harder at Pippin because him missed. "You just wait Merry, one of these days I will get even with you." And he too started laughing thinking about it. Merry closed the tent curtain and went outside.  
  
Pippin grabbed a towel and dried himself off. When he finished dressing, he met Merry outside with the other Hobbits. Merry pointed to Eglantine and Pearl sitting on their blanket. Pearl was handing her a gift to open that she made for her. "Pippin, it looks like your mother is opening her presents. I can not wait to see how your flowerpot turned out. Come, let's join them."  
  
"Oh, Pearl! This is just beautiful!" Elgantine admired the portrait of her that Pearl painted. "You certainly are an accomplished artist and so very talented." Eglantine told her.  
  
Pimpernel wrote her a poem about comparing spring with a mother's love. Eglantine tears formed in her eyes as she read it. She would save this forever.  
  
Pippin held his present for his mother to open. She pulled the strings that held the cloth around her present. Her eyes widened as she saw the flowerpot that she loved that had gotten broken. The flowers were not skillfully painted as the other flowerpot, and the clay of the pot was not as smooth or evenly perfect, as the other one. But what she loved mostly about this pot was the colors, pink and red flowers with dark green leaves. Then having a flowerpot made by her son, meant more than any grand pot that was sold at the craft fair. Eglantine looked up at her son, as she remembered catching him sneaking into the house with his clothes full of muddy clay. She remembered how angry she became with him and how hard he worked scrubbing the floors until it was clean and the hours it took him to pick all those blueberries. She remembered the paint that got spilt over Pevinca white apron, pink, red and dark green. Then, how Paladin became so angry with him. A single teardrop ran down her cheek and she hugged her son tightly. "Thank you, my dear son. I love this flowerpot more than the pot that was broken. This is the most beautiful flowerpot that I have ever seen. I know exactly what flowers I will put into this pot, as they are my most favorite." She paused for a moment and continued, "Every time I look at this pot, I will always remember just how much I love you."  
  
Pevinca saw her sweater sitting on the blanket and walked over to it, sitting down on the blanket. She played with the buttons and got one arm into the sleeve. She stuck one of the buttons into her mouth, chewing on it. She reached behind her and pulled the sweater on to her shoulder. She saw the other sleeve and placed her other arm into it. She took the button out of her mouth and played with it between her fingers. She saw the buttonhole on the other side of her sweater and held the button next to it. She giggled as she remembered her mother tickling her every time she did this. Her eyes looked up to see where her mother was, but she was standing a few feet away from her hugging Pippin. She waited and waited for her mother to pull the button through as she always did. However, her mother did not come over to do this for her. She looked at her mother and looked at the button. She remembered how her mother would pull the button through the hole. Pevinca squealed and clapped her hands after she pulled the button through all by herself. Eglantine looked over Pippin's shoulder at the noises her daughter was making and her eyes widened in surprise. She let go of Pippin and went over to see Pevinca. Bending down on her knees, Eglantine's tears overflow from her eyes with pride for her daughter. She tickled her until she squealed with delight and gave her a huge warm hug, kissing her daughters cheek. All the long months of teaching her, Pevinca could now button her own sweater.  
  
This spring festival Eglantine would always remember. 


End file.
